carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy (1983)
Plot Overview Tracy Kendall, the assistant to Bill Rockwell and the highly recommended candidate to be head of public relations at Denver Carrington, would have probably got the position too if Blake had not decided to give it to Krystle. Tracy is rightfully not happy getting passed over by the woman Blake hopes to remarry but she will assist Krystle while silently seething for her being discarded. Mark goes to Krystle's suite at La Mirage to ask her to dinner. Krystle is not in the mood, and she most definitely is not interested in re-marrying Mark and returning to Ohio with him. This sets Mark off who physically attacks Krystle and tries to rape her. Krystle manages to get him off of her. Mark apologizes the next day and blames the booze. Krystle really wants nothing more to do with Mark. Kirby feels shut out of Jeff's life. Blake has sworn Fallon and Jeff to secrecy about the poisoning and Alexis's "role" in it. While Kirby is shut out, she notices that Fallon is included. Kirby confronts Fallon and Fallon assures Kirby that she has no designs on Jeff and that Kirby should talk things out with Jeff. Kirby vows that she will not tell Jeff a thing and keep it a secret. That night, she tries to have Jeff making love with her but he turns her down because his mind is elsewhere. Alexis and Claudia are together with Danny. Claudia wants to encourage Danny to have a relationship with Blake, but that does not sit well with Alexis. Alexis, however, will not let on to Claudia. Instead, she is going to try to force a wedge in the relationship between Claudia and Steven. Alexis springs a business trip on Steven in San Francisco with the head of Colby Co's west coast operations. It was only to be a day trip until Alexis sends that man to Anchorage for the day. This over night business stay cause tension in the marriage, especially after Fallon warns Claudia of Alexis. Steven detects Claudia's displeasure. He also puts his mother in her place and refuses to move into the same apartment building as Alexis's penthouse. Adam goes to the yard where he purchased the paint laced with mercuric oxide and replaces the invoices he signed with the ones signed by Alexis. Blake is finally able to track down Adam after Adam had a session with his regular hooker (whom he told he is about to lie and it is putting him under a lot of stress). Adam tells Blake that Alexis is the one who tried to poison Jeff and that he was just covering for her. Blake had wished Adam had come to him sooner. Jeff wants to confront Alexis, but Blake tells him that he will handle it. Besides, he needs more evidence, since the paneling was burned. Blake is able to get a copy of the Colby Co invoices with Alexis's signature and he wants Andrew to talk to the D.A. to have Alexis charged with attempted murder. Andrew says they will need way more evidence than a couple of invoices. If Blake cannot have Alexis prosecuted, he will pursue a different path. Before Blake is able to confront Alexis, Alexis confronts Adam about those papers he had her sign the previous day. She knows that Adam is up to something and when she finds out, Adam will pay. Alexis finds out soon enough when she returns to Colby Co to find Blake waiting for her. Blake accuses Alexis of poisoning Jeff and has the invoices as proof, just not enough proof for a criminal charge. Blake wants Alexis to return the shares to Jeff and to stop the merger or else he will tell everyone what she had done. Alexis is trapped, and, in turn, she is going to confront Adam for what he had done to her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Peter White ... Bill Rockwell * Greta Blackburn ... Shelley * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Doug McGrath ... Salesman #1 * David McKnight ... Salesman #2 * Thom Mathews ... Male Secretary * Art Bradley ... Groom Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Deborah Adair joins the cast in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 14-Sep-1983 to 21-Sep-1983 * Deleted scenes : Krystle phones to Blake's secretary, Blake talks to Alexis' secretary. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).